Daz Bonez
Daz Bonez (ダズ・ボーネス, Dazu Bōnesu), known as "the Killer" (殺し屋, Koroshiya), was a bounty hunter before joining Baroque Works, in which he was the highest ranked male Officer Agent and the strongest under Crocodile himself, and given the codename Mr. 1 (ミスター・ワン, Misutā Wan). His partner was Ms. New Year's Eve. Appearance :Voice Actor: Brett Weaver (English), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) Daz is a man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, right over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" (壱, ichi) tattooed on his torso. In Alabasta, he sported an oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. In Impel Down, like most prisoners, he wore striped prisoner clothing. He also had gained a scar to the right of his right eye, likely a result of something that occurred while or after he was taken to Impel Down. Due to the fact that he lacked such a scar or any sort of facial injury during transfer, it is impossible for him to have obtained the scar during his fight with Zolo. During his break-out of his cell, he was bare-chested, with his shirt tied around his waist. After the Battle of Navyford, he sports a dark suit over a plain open shirt, with a tie kept loose around his neck. Personality Daz is very stern, calm and confident. He hates weakness and due to his Cursed Fruit abilities, has come to think of himself as undefeatable. He is dead serious at all times and does not tolerate weakness or frivolity. Daz also seems to have the belief that having friendships makes one weak. On the reverse side, he does not seem to care for grudges either; he assisted Luffy in the escape from Impel Down simply due to Crocodile's orders, barely noting the fact that Zolo and Luffy are allies. In battle, he is utterly merciless, such as hitting Roronoa Zolo while the pirate was wounded and unable to defend himself. Nevertheless, Daz has some sense of honor, as he accepted his defeat at Zolo's hands. He is also a person with a great sense of loyalty for those who manage to earn his respect and respect him in return, such as Crocodile. While in Impel Down Level 4, when he was placed into intense labor in a high temperature environment, he simply pushed a runaway prisoner who knocked him in the head into a boiling blood pot, proving his level of indifference even in World Government prison. Abilities and Powers Formerly a bounty hunter from the West Blue known as "the Killer", Daz Bonez is a proficient hand to hand martial artist. Even without his Cursed Fruit powers, he is a very dangerous, extremely strong man, as seen when he simply gave a headbutt to a fellow prisoner (who was larger than him) and it was enough to knock the man over a great distance. Mr. 1 was also most likely wearing Sea-Prism Stone shackles at the time, and was punched by the prisoner hard in the head, but simply shrugged the pain off before retaliating. His power was great enough to put him in Level 4 of Impel Down, and the intense heat there seemed to have very little or no effect on him. He has knowledge in assassination, as seen when he start targeting Nami before Zolo in Alubarna, saying that the first rule of assassination is "pick off the weakest target first". In fact, his reputation was great enough to be recognized by one of the Navy officers during Impel Down's breakout attack. He is also strong enough to defeat many Whitebeard Pirates members and their allies from the New World. His strength has earned Crocodile's respect, something that most Baroque Works members and even Crocodile's right hand woman, Nico Robin, did not get. Crocodile went out of his way to free Daz from his cell to assist him in the upcoming war. His skills are good enough to be recognized by the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, who does not bother to remember the names of every weakling that he crushes. Daz even managed to block a slash of Mihawk, however he was defeated after being hit by a direct attack. Cursed Fruit By combining his martial arts prowess with the Blade-Blade Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which gives him the ability to turn any part of his body into sharp steel blades, Daz Bonez is a fighter that can literally become a living weapon. As well as giving him an endless variety of bladed weapons, his Cursed Fruit powers make him almost immune to damage, by turning his entire body into a blade, thus making it as hard as steel. This powerful offensive and defensive abilities combined with his formidable martial arts skills was such that he was practically unharmed after enduring a good number of strikes from Zolo. An example of a transformation is changing his arms into spinning saw wheels, and he is also able to create a small but powerful tornado, similar to Zolo's Dragon Twister technique. Although all of these qualities give Daz the status of a swordsman, he refuses to be classified as one. History Pre-Baroque Works Before joining with Baroque Works, Daz was an infamous bounty hunter from West Blue and was known as "the killer" for his deadly skills. He was one of the most well known bounty hunters in West Blue to the point where even Zolo, who was on the other side of the Red Line, had heard of him. Synopsis Alabasta arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Baroque Works Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists